


Soulmates Under Sunsets

by noobofthedecade



Series: Skephalo Week 2021 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Colors, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Sunsets, bear with me here, idk how tags work, im trying my hardest, just a lot of fluff, skephaloweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobofthedecade/pseuds/noobofthedecade
Summary: In a world where people can only see color once they lock eyes with their soulmate, Skeppy and Bad finally meet one another for the first time.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	Soulmates Under Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm a day late on Skephaloweek2021, but I wanted to try writing some Skephalo fluff, which would be new for me.
> 
> Day 1: Soulmates, Colors, Sunset

The dullness of the world around him had never been a problem, the way his vision appeared on grayscale, deprived of any sort of color. It wasn't a bother, mostly because he found everything beautiful anyway. Clouds still appeared puffy overhead, differing from the slightly darker backdrop of the sky. Flowers still bloomed from blades of grass, their petals jutting out in every direction, floating through the wind when it swept by.

Bad had never had a problem living in this form of the world, but Skeppy definitely did; and he made that fact very apparent.

"There isn't a moment I don't think about what I could be seeing if only I had my soulmate," Skeppy exclaimed one morning as they sat on a call, Bad barely having woken up before Skeppy was complaining, "It's a wonder I haven't found them. I've basically stared down every female I come in contact with!"

"Skeppy!" Bad groaned, "That's impolite. Don't stare."

"Well, how else am I supposed to find my soulmate?" Skeppy had stood up at some point and was pacing his bedroom, hands tugging at his raven hair.

"Just don't worry about it," Bad knew his attempts were futile, but try he might, "You'll meet the right person at the right time."

"It's been over two decades," Skeppy sat back down at his desk abruptly, staring straight into his webcam, a sullen expression apparent in his features.

"Well, of course when you put it like that it's going to sound bad," There was a moment of silence, only interrupted when Bad realized his friend was yet to calm down, "Skeppy, come on! It's no big deal, really!"

Mornings like this weren't abnormal, Skeppy contacting Bad in the early hours of the morning, sun still rising in the distance, colors neither boy could see spilling in through the gaps in the blinds, flooding the room in a soft glow of light that radiated heat throughout. Skeppy would call Bad and ramble on about the same issue he managed to think about day and night, never seeming to give up.

Bad had never been truly interested in finding his soulmate, deeming almost anything more interesting. There was such a sought-after feeling behind searching for your other half, but somehow it never seemed necessary; if it happened, it happened.

"Bad?" A soft voice flowed through Bad's headset, awakening him from his trance. He peered up at his webcam, looking up to see Skeppy smiling, the happiness not quite reaching his eyes, "Would you meet up with me?"

Bad was caught off guard, but didn't hesitate to find an answer, "Of course, Skeppy."

"No," Skeppy cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I mean for real. Bad, please?"

There was really no reason Bad couldn't go meet his best friend, but something caused Bad to be unsure. It felt like a huge step; a good one, but a seemingly difficult one.

"I'll think about it."

\---

The airport was large, conveyor belts filled to the brim with suitcases, and the lines for security were backed up so much that it could take hours just to get through. Bad was amongst these people, having finally given in to Skeppy's constant pleas. 

There was a nervous sting settled deep within the pit of his stomach, continuing to make him feel as if he might vomit with any wrong move. The nerves were eating away at him, in a literal sense, he supposes as he drags his teeth against his bottom lip, not so accidentally tearing away at the skin.

The line was moving slowly, Bad luckily having arrived extra early, not sure he could stand the silence of his own home much longer. It was comforting, yet so far from it, the silence making room for his thoughts to take over, every single thing that could possibly go wrong running laps in his brain, reminding him how stupid this plan could turn out being.

It was ridiculous, really. His best friend of multiple years only wanted to see him for the first time without the effects of a screen taking over, causing his view of Bad to be flawed. Bad would be the first to admit he wanted this meetup as well, but something had held him back for so long.

It wasn't long ago that Bad had realized his feelings for the younger and it was certainly a flaw, seeing as they each still had soulmates to discover. The feelings were confusing, to say the least. Often times, it was difficult to fall in love with anyone but your soulmate, making everything about this predicament he had placed himself in even harder to deal with.

There was always the possibility he didn't have a soulmate. 

Surprisingly enough, that fact didn't bother Bad in the least bit. It wasn't as if he cared to see the world in color anyway, managing to find everything beautiful as is, seeing as it was his norm and it was all he ever knew, anyway.

So, Bad was left in an airport security line, pondering his feelings for his best friend, as he stared off into the sea of people, no color evident.

\---

The plane ride had been a bumpy one, turbulence making it hard for Bad to do anything but stare out the window and think about what a stupid thing he had agreed to.

Walking towards the baggage claim, Bad called Skeppy.

"Hey!" Skeppy answered almost immediately, the phone having only rung once, "Have you landed yet?"

"Of course," Bad managed to laugh, despite his nerves, "How else would I call you, you muffinhead?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay," Skeppy laughed as well, causing Bad to suck in a breathe and hesitate before continuing towards his luggage, "I'm waiting across the street in that parking garage. Top floor, you'll see me."

"Okay," Bad murmured, mentally marking down the directions, "I'll see you."

"You'll see me," Skeppy confirmed, hanging up the phone.

"I'll see him," Bad repeated to himself, grabbing his suitcase off the conveyor belt, "I'll see him."

\---

There was a crosswalk painted onto the concrete, the white differing from the pitch black of the road. Bad crossed it, staring straight ahead, watching as the entrance to the parking garage came closer.

The sun had begun to set, leaving the sky slightly darker than before, but the difference in tones was clear, despite its dull tint. 

Bad made his way up the concrete slabs that were meant to be stairs and struggled with his luggage, mentally preparing to scold Skeppy for not parking on the bottom level.

The garage was four levels high and it may have been a pain, but Bad had finally made it to the top floor and let out a sigh full of fear before pushing open the door to reveal a nearly empty parking lot, only one car parked near the edge.

Bad stared straight forward at the car, his best friend leaning against the fence, staring off into the distance, awaiting Bad's arrival.

It was nerve racking, Skeppy being so close, yet seemingly so far. A part of Bad still felt as if they were miles away, the internet still blocking them from one another.

But, of course, there was no screen in front of him, and when Skeppy turned around to meet his gaze, everything finally felt real.

Their eyes met and suddenly the entire world burst into color, the first thing Bad saw being the sunset before him, bright reds and oranges causing the sky to burn like a fire, cascading down on the boys who now stood before one another, face to face for the first time.

"Bad?" Skeppy started, but his breath hitched in his throat, suffocating his words.

"Skeppy," When Bad finally spoke, he let out a relieved sigh and flew into his best friend's arms, trapping him in a warm hug, much needed after the new information they each had received.

"Oh my god," Skeppy placed his hands on Bad's shoulders and pushed him away at arm's length, scanning him up and down, before smiling the biggest he had ever smiled, "Oh my god, it's you!"

Bad giggled, pulling Skeppy into yet another hug, "It is!"

They remained there for what felt like hours, but the sun that still set behind them, signified that it hadn't been long, a few minutes at most.

"You want to go home?" Skeppy finally asked, already pulling Bad's luggage towards his open trunk.

"Yeah," Bad began, but one look at the sky stopped him, "Actually, could we watch the sunset first?"


End file.
